Renata, there's any way I can have your immunity?
| episodio=1/16 (422) | exibicao=19 de janeiro de 2020 | anterior= | seguinte= }} " " é o 1º episódio de Survivor VD: Tortuga - Ghost Island. A frase do episódio foi dita por Vitor Moura depois que Renata Janis decidiu desistir do jogo, levando com ela uma imunidade. 'História' Após o fim de um ciclo maravilhoso, cheios de temporadas e twists inovadoras, Survivor VD chega à Tortuga. Aqui, começa um novo ciclo, com novos personagens, novas histórias e trajetórias inéditas a serem contadas. A temática escolhida para essa temporada foi aprimorada de uma twist original da franquia Survivor US. Durante a temporada iremos reviver diversas histórias que foram fadadas ao insucesso, resultado de decisões erradas, e que selaram o destino de alguns jogadores nesse 10 anos da franquia. Além disso, toda a temporada é inspirada nas histórias de fantasmas que assustam os jogadores, e aqui em Tortuga serão os fantasmas de piratas que pairam sobre a ilha. Tortuga é uma ilha caribenha que faz parte do Haiti, e no século 17 foi o principal centro de comércio e expedições piratas. Aqui, desembarcam 20 novos participantes, todos novatos na franquia, para batalharem pelo prêmio de Sole Survivor da temporada 24. A primeiro tribo que chega a ilha se chama Calico, e recebem uma bandana da cor verde. A tribo é composta por 10 novatos: Calico * Bruno Gomes * Eduardo Leal * Eliadine Souza * Fernanda Bose * Giovanna Cavalheiro * Joana Santiago * João Emerick * João Victor Borges * Josenias Vieira Jr. * Stefanie Abbondanza Ao desembarcarem na ilha e se conhecerem, os jogadores brincam com o fato da tribo ser verde e Eduardo comenta: “TÔ VENDENDO A GRAMA DA CALICO A UM REAL”, fazendo os jogadores se descontraírem e rirem um pouco, quebrando o gelo inicial. Além disso, Giovanna brinca sobre sua foto de divulgação e fala: “GENTE EU NÃO TENHO ESSA PAPADA, POSSO LIGAR A CAM PARA VEREM”. A tribo Calico ganhou esse nome em homenagem ao pirata Jack Rackham, também conhecido como Calico Jack. Logo após, a tribo La Buse desembarca na ilha. A tribo recebe uma bandana azul e é composta também por 10 novatos: La Buse * Aline Santos * Emanuel Sobreira * Giovana Sérvulo * Leonel Lisboa * Lucas Valadares * Matheus Melo * Nathalia Andrade * Nicoly Carrilho * Renata Janis * Vitor Moura O nome da tribo é inspirado em Olivier Levasseur, também conhecido como La Buse (“O urubu”). Ao ver o nome da tribo, Fernanda, da Calico, brinca: “MEU PAI AMADO, A OUTRA TRIBO TEM MEU SOBRENOME”, fazendo alusão ao seu sobrenome (Bose). Após o anúncio dos participantes, é mostrada a Twist 1, chamada de "Ghost Island". Nela, os jogadores, munidos de dobrões, que serão escondidas ao longo dos posts e materiais da temporada, poderão entrar numa ilha especial, em que farão uma decisão de enfrentar uma prova para ganhar um item amaldiçoado por alguma decisão errada de ex-jogadores com o risco de arrecadar consequências caso a prova não seja completada. Leonel, da tribo La Buse, reage a Twist e já diz: “EU QUERO UM DOBRÃO”. Com isso, o primeiro item da Ghost Island é revelado. O item, chamado de Imunidade do Palácio, foi amaldiçoado pelo jogador Lucas Patche, na temporada Survivor VD: Estados Unidos - All-Stars, onde, se sentindo confortável, o jogador optou por caçar um ídolo com uma pista recebida ao invés de escolher uma imunidade tribal, e no fim acabou indo pro conselho e sendo eliminado. E assim, os jogadores começaram a caça ao dobrão do episódio 1. Logo em seguida, a Twist 2 é revelada. Chamada de Tesouros não são apenas ouro e prata, meu amigo, a twist é responsável por entregar 2 ídolos de imunidades para os jogadores. Para conseguirem o ídolo, eles precisam caçar 10 garrafas de rum que estão escondidas em 4 sessões de 40 árvores. Para ajudar os participantes, pistas serão entregues à 2 pessoas pelos eliminados da rodada, onde conterão informações para desmatar árvores e diminuir a área de busca. Emanuel brinca com a twist e comenta: “VOU LIGAR A MOTOSSERRA E SAIR DERRUBANDO TUDO, ME DESCULPA MÃE NATUREZA”, e Fernanda completa “CORRE AQUI MARINA SILVA”. Com o fim das Twists, os melhores materiais são premiados pela moderação. Mas antes, a tribo La Buse é pega de surpresa com a desistência precoce da jogadora Renata no segundo dia de jogo. A moderação decide seguir o jogo e La Buse começa com 1 jogador a menos. Assim, a premiação continua com Eduardo, Renata, BG, Vitor e Tefão como indicados. Para a surpresa de todos, Renata é premiada como melhor material, mas sai levando a imunidade com ela. Vitor brinca com essa situação e cita um quote famoso de survivor: “RENATA, THERE’S ANY WAY I CAN HAVE YOUR IMMUNITY?”. Após um dia no acampamento, os jogadores se preparam para a primeira prova, e Emanuel comenta, antes de sair do acampamento e se encaminhar para o local onde ocorrerá a prova: “DOMINGO PRÉ PROVA, A FOGUEIRA TÁ ACESA, ARROZ NO FOGO E O CU NA MÃO”. A primeira prova, chamada Fio Vermelho, consiste em os jogadores acharem conexões entre eles, ligando um ao outro por características específicas até formar um ciclo completo. Pela tribo Calico, Emerik senta no banco para igualar o número de jogadores e assim, todos os jogadores iniciam a prova e calmamente vão juntando os pares. Após 45 minutos, Calico vence a imunidade com 13 acertos de Bibito e manda a tribo La Buse pro Conselho Tribal da noite. Os jogadores comemoram muito a imunidade. Josenias grita: “EU TÔ ME TREMENDO MEU PAI” e Giovanna complementa: “EH JESUS DE NAZARÉ”. Assim, a Calico volta para o acampamento e a La Buse segue para o primeiro Conselho Tribal da temporada. As perguntas giram em torno de twists e entrega de pistas de eliminados. Leonel se atrapalha, não responde a pergunta do moderador, e comenta: “DESCONSIDEREM, TÔ NERVOSO”. Respondendo a pergunta, Nathalia deixa claro que está nervosa e diz: “ESTOU COM UMA SENSAÇÃO RUIM QUE VOU DESCOBRIR EM BREVE”. Emanuel, antes de iniciar os votos, complementa as respostas e diz que a tribo estava organizada, mas que algumas coisas complicaram a realização da prova, e termina: “EU ESTOU DE CARA COMO ISSO MEXE COM A GENTE DE VERDADE”, se referindo ao jogo. Então, a votação é iniciada e os jogadores, um a um, se levantam e se encaminham a urna de votação. Enquanto alguns jogadores votam, Lucas brinca com a situação da tribo e diz “INFELIZMENTE LABUSAMOS E O CT ENFRENTAMOS”. Após alguns minutos, se encerra a votação, e a leitura de votos começa. Ninguém quis usar poderes na rodada, e os votos são revelados. Os quatro primeiros votos são dados em Emanuel e entre eles, um dos votos diz: “OVERPLAY ANTES DO PRIMEIRO CT TRAZ POUCO RESULTADO”. O quarto voto traz a seguinte justificativa “ESPERO QUE HOJE SAIA A MAIS ATIRADA E CHEIA DAS INTRIGAS”. Os próximos três votos são dados em Lucas, com a votação ficando 4x3 em cima do jogador Emanuel. Em um dos votos a justificativa dada é em relação à dualidade da votação e diz “É ELE OU EU, SEM MAIS”. Lucas, ao perceber que os votos estavam indo em sua direção diz: “GENTE, PAREM DE VOTAR EM MIM, EU IMPLORO”, mas para sua felicidade, o oitavo voto é dado em Emanuel, e decreta a saída do jogador. O voto fala de como o jogador tinha uma energia ótima, mas que jogou muito cedo, no fim estava escrito que cada jogo é um jogo diferente. E com 6 votos a 3, Emanuel se levanta, tem sua tocha apagada e parte em direção a praia para ser retirado da ilha, e do jogo, deixando La Buse com 8 membros. Antes de sair, Emanuel olha para a plateia, moderação e jogadores, se despede e diz: “ACHO QUE COMECEI PELO MELHOR JOGO NÉ?” e antes de deixar a ilha, dá uma última olhada e diz: “AH, PREGO QUE SE DESTACA TOMA MARTELADA”. ''Dia 2'' 'Desistência' ''Dia 3'' '1º Conselho Tribal' 'Ainda na Competição' 700px